tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
"Keep yelling!"
"It's Day Two and I've lost my mind." is the first episode of 39 Days: Boracay. Featuring Green Team * Ben Shallow * Gus Greenly * Howard Astry * Lucille Walsh * Riley Roy * Sam Washington * Shane Lucien Blue Team * Clarissa Torres * Curtis Gray * Eric Wilson * Francine Oyeyemi * Jenna Chen * June Summers * Roy Adriano * Zeph Munday Storyline Day 4 The exhausted Green team returns to camp. Shane and Riley are both happy that everyone on the tribe was able to agree. Shane goes to grab water as the rest of the tribe begins to fall asleep. Lucille notices him leave camp and follows. Lucille asks Shane if he knows anything about plans to vote her out, because she doesn't trust the other girls. The next morning, Jenna, Curtis and Roy discuss what would happen if the blue team lost the upcoming challenge. Jenna believes one of them would be targeted because the others would be jealous of their looks, and suggests teaming up. The boys both agree. Lucille catches Sam alone and asks her about the upcoming vote. Sam replies that she hasn't made up her mind yet. Lucille demands that she vote Riley with her, and Sam refuses, causing Lucille to accuse Sam of conspiring with Riley against her, causing Sam to storm off in irritation. Day 5 Eric and Clarissa wake up late in the morning, discovering that the other members of the tribe had split into two groups walking up and down the beach. Eric and Clarissa realize that they are in the middle, but also at risk because they don't have strong connections to either side. The two tribes gather for their second challenge. Chase explains that it will be a 7 round, 1 vs 1 face off for immunity. A contestant from each team would stand on a platform in the ocean. The only objective is to get your opponent in the water. Francine chooses to sit out because the other team has 3 girls, so the balance should be even. The first match-up pits Ben against Curtis. Ben charges Curtis, who attempts to dodge. Curtis isn't fast enough and gets shoulder checked into the sea. Green 1-0 Blue Following is Clarissa versus Lucille. Clarissa laughs at the idea that Lucille would be able to beat her, causing Lucille to tell her to watch her mouth. As soon as the challenge begins, Clarissa shoves Lucille into the water. Green 1-1 Blue Roy volunteers first, and Howard bravely steps up to face him. Howard manages to dodge Roy for a short period of time before Roy lifts him over his head and chucks him into the waves below. Blue 2-1 Green Sam squares up against June in a seemingly even match. When the match begins, June quickly moves to shove Sam, but Sam uses her momentum against her, causing her to fly into the water. Blue 2-2 Green Gus and Eric match up against each other. Eric manages to get Gus on the ground, however, Gus manages to escape his pin and pushes back, causing Eric to fall into the water. Green 3-2 Blue Riley and Jenna square up, potentially for match point if Riley wins. Riley and Jenna both rush into the middle resulting in a clash that sending both to the floor. Riley quickly recovers, only to be tackles back down by Jenna, who pushes her over the edge. Green 3-3 Blue Shane and Zeph enter the final round to determine the winning team. On their mark, the contestants clash into the middle, grappling one another. Slowly, Shane begins to push back Zeph, eventually sending him into the water, securing a win for the Green Team, as well as 3 hammocks. Day 6 Jenna, Roy and Curtis confront June, Francine and Zeph about their performance in the last challenge. Jenna tells them that she thinks they're weak, and that Eric and Clarissa will vote them off because of it. Francine suggests just voting Eric so the two groups can live separately in peace, and Jenna agrees. When the two groups split off again, Clarissa comes up with an idea, that each would talk to one group and report back to see what the plan for the vote was. Eric approaches Jenna, Roy and Curtis, finding them talking bad about the other clique. When asked about the vote, Roy tells Eric that the other alliance was voting him, and that he should vote Zeph if he wants to stay safe. Clarissa meets with June, Zeph and Francine about their vote plans. Francine tells her that Eric is the vote, and that it has already been agreed upon so she might as well follow through with it. Clarissa says that she will consider. Clarissa and Eric meet back up to compare what they learned, and discovered that it matched up. Clarissa also tells Eric that Zeph had a lot of negative opinions on him, leading to Eric confronting Zeph. The two have a heated exchange about who is going to be leaving tonight, causing Jenna to move closer to watch. Shortly after, the team goes to the Sacrifice Ceremony, where Chase is waiting for them. Chase asks Roy if he thinks everyone is on the same page. Roy responds that he knows some people aren't. When asked for an example, Roy names Zeph, causing Zeph to snap back about Roy not being loyal. Chase asks June if she feels safe, causing her to reply that she felt safe coming into tribal, but no longer did. On that, Chase has the contestants vote. Chase begins to read the votes. Chase informs Zeph that he has been sacrificed, and lost his place on the island. Zeph calls Jenna a traitor and a coward as he storms off, causing Jenna to laugh loudly. Zeph begins to cry as he boards the boat taking him away. Category:39 Days: Boracay